The Trials of LeafGreen
by BluechanXD
Summary: Sequel to Young and Pure. On Green's fifteenth birthday, he recieves a challenge from his very own father on Mt.Silver. Little does he know of the many trials ahead of him before he gets there.
1. The Trials Begin

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! If you've noticed, I changed my pen name to **Paopu Princess**. It's been a while since I've written anything, 'cause of school and all. I know you've all been waiting for this! The sequel to **Young and Pure**! It is finally here! This will probably be the last in the series of **Silent and Clear** sequels, but I still haven't decided yet. I hope that I can get more reviews in this story than in **Young and Pure**. So please enjoy the sequel, **The Trials of LeafGreen**!

--

**The Trials of LeafGreen**

No one could be as utterly bored as I was today. It was November 22, and how lucky I was. I hope you caught the sarcasm in my statement. It was my fifteenth birthday and it was barely 2:21, according to the clock on my kitchen wall. No one would be here for my party for another four hours. But you never know, since Leaf was usually early.

I had invited Leaf, Aaron, and the others from our last journey through Sinnoh. Even that damned Paul, whom was suggested by Leaf. If she hadn't have said anything to me, it wouldn't have crossed my mind. Lucas and Damion had informed me that they would be busy a week before the party. Too bad that Dawn wasn't busy. I had hoped that she would decline, but NO. She just had to _gracefully_ accept without a second thought.

With that thought, I slumped into my chair, just as Daisy waltzed into the kitchen.

She looked at me curiously, tilting her head a little,"Green? Why the long face? It's your birthday!"

I stared up at her from my position in disbelief. I looked back down and shook my head, making her pout.

She walked over to the stove and began boiling some water to make pasta. Wow. Pasta. The perfect birthday dinner. More sarcasm.

"Green. You need to get ready soon," Daisy said, keeping her attention on the stove.

"But the party's not for another four hours," I pointed out.

"People are early, now go get your clothes. I left them on your bed."

"Fine," I muttered as I began trudging across the kitchen floor, through the living room, and up the stairs.

I slowly made my way down the hallway until I got to my room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, I noticed a forest green turtle neck, which complimented my eyes perfectly, and a pair of dark pants laid out on my semi-neat bed. Well, like I said: Leaf might be early.

--

As I finished changing, I heard Daisy knock on the door.

"Green, are you done changing? Let me fix your hair!" her voice was muffled.

Groaning, I sat down on the chair that faced the mirror,"Just get it over with."

With that, Daisy slammed the door open, making me wince. Through the mirror, I could see a bunch of hair supplies in her arms. I closed my eyes and waited for the "pain".

--

"I'm done!" Daisy squealed, raking out the brush from my now tamed hair.

It had hurt a little, but not as much as I expected. My hair was now completely down, instead of my usual spikes. I stared at the mirror, a baffled expression taking over my face. I looked like Vidar; only with shorter, brunette hair. Daisy kissed my cheek affectionately, giggling and saying how grown up I looked. I'm fifteen, and she _still_ treats me like a two year old.

"Oh! I've got to go get grandpa from the lab! Answer the door for me. I'll be right back," Daisy smiled and raced out the door.

I continued to stare at my new self for a while, but the sound of the doorbell ringing woke me from my trance. Once I got to the front door, I brushed my shirt before opening it. Before me stood Leaf, who was wearing a white, spaghetti-strap dress; her hair was held up by a saffron bow and she was holding a small, beige purse in front of her.

But she wasn't alone; Aaron stood next to her. He wore a charcoal, long-sleeved shirt and maroon pants. In his arms was a large, white box.

Leaf smiled, pointing to the box,"I made a cake for you."

I half-smiled, remembering that Leaf was still fourteen. She wouldn't be fifteen until next year. It was hard to believe that Aaron was already seventeen.

"Mana-mana!" a high, squeaky voice called out from behind Leaf. Suddenly, Mana jumped out from behind Leaf and tackled me to the ground.

Mana the Manaphy. It fit, didn't it?

Leaf and Aaron stood surprised as Mana jumped up and down on my stomach.

"H-hey Mana. Cut it out," I lifted my head to see the water pokemon hop onto the floor next to me.

Leaf held her hand out to me and helped pull me up off the floor. Mana hugged my leg as I fixed my hair. Leaf and Aaron walked into the house, but as I began closing the door, I heard someone call out to me from outside.

"Wait for us, Green!" It was a girl's voice. But not just any girl's voice; Dawn's.

The thirteen year old girl crushed me in a great bear hug.

"I-I...can't...breathe," I could've sworn my face was turning blue at that moment.

"You wouldn't want to unintentionally kill Kanto's champion on his birthday, now would you, Dawn?" It was Vidar. He wore clothes similar to mine, but his turtle neck was black and his pants were khaki.

Once Dawn let go, I noticed that she was wearing a fuchsia spaghetti strap dress with a red bow attached to it. Then, I saw him; that damned Paul. He wore a midnight blue long sleeved shirt and gray pants.

"Hey, Green," he smirked.

Didn't this guy know that I hated him? I decided to play along and greeted him.

"Hey, Paul."

"Aaron!" Dawn squealed as she tried to hug him.

Aaron, still holding the cake, dodged her and she fell flat on the floor.

Dawn got up and pouted,"What was that for?"

"Hello! Cake!" Aaron yelled, motioning to the box with his head, then set it down on the table.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here!" I turned to the main foyer to see Gramps and Daisy.

Gramps looked at each of the guests, stopping at Vidar. He smiled and walked up to him.

"Ah, Vidar. I haven't seen you in years! How has your training been going?"

"Very well, Professor," Vidar bowed slightly.

"I see that your cousin is following in your footsteps, is she not?" Gramps asked, refering to Leaf,"She's been a wonderful student. She even started with the same starter as you."

Leaf gasped quietly. That's right. She had told me before that she had asked him what his starter was, but he had never told her.

"Now, who wants pasta?" Daisy interrupted, placing the pasta into a large bowl and placing it on the dining room table.

--

After we ate the pasta, we all shared Leaf's homemade cake. I had to say, that cake was pretty good.

Halfway through eating his cake, Vidar's cell phone rang.

"Hm?" Vidar patted his face with a napkin before answering,"Vidar speaking."

"Yes?...Is that right?...Alright, I'm on my way," Vidar closed his cell phone and got up from the table.

"Excuse me, but I have some important business to attend to,"Vidar walked to the door, opening it,"Thank you for inviting me."

And with that he was gone.

I stared at the door, until Gramps broke the silence,"That was strange."

--

Once the cake was finished, everyone decided to leave. I opened up the front door and thanked each one of them. The last to leave were Leaf and Mana, of course. But Leaf didn't leave without brushing her lips against mine.

"Thank you...Gary,"she said against my lips.

You all were wondering what my real name was, weren't you? Yah, it's Gary; short for Garret. But I'd prefer the name Green, since I make every name look cool.

I waited until she was gone before I closed the door. But just as I closed it, I heard a knock. I opened it up again, revealing a young Pidgey with a note attached to its left talon. I undid the string that tied the note to it. Unfolding it, it read:

_Dear Garret,_

_I assume that you have been doing well. You must be, considering that you are the champion of our home region of Kanto. It has been a long time since I have seen you; you're probably a chip off the old block. How are your grandfather and sister doing? I hope that they are well. Since you must be a powerful champion, I bet that you would like a challenge. Please contact me at the following number: 151-5150. _

_Sincerely, Dad._

Father? Why would he send me a letter by Pidgey? Speaking of Pidgey, I searched around the darkness, but it was gone.

Wanting to see what he wanted, I took out my cell and dialed the number.

"Ring...Ring...Ring...Ah, Green. I see that you have gotten my message," the voice was fuzzy because of the connection.

"Father?"

"Hahaha! I haven't heard your voice in years, son. You sound just like my when I was your age," he chuckled.

"You said you had a challenge for me?" I asked earnestly.

"Yes. Are you interested? Of course you are. Why else would you have responded so quickly? Well, I was wondering if you were up for a battle?" He offered.

"What?! You'd really battle me?" I shouted in surprise.

"If..." he began.

"If?"

"If...you are able to prove yourself worthy,"I groaned and he chuckled once more at my reaction,"You must go through a series of trials if you wish to fight me."

"But I don't even know where you are."

"At the peak of Mt.Silver in Johto. But don't bother going there yet. I have set up a series of gates that can only be unlocked by special keys," he informed me.

"And how will I get these keys?"

"I will make sure that you get one after defeating each trial. First, you must finish what you started in Sinnoh."

"What?" I asked.

"Defeat the Pokemon League! I'll be waiting!" With that, he hung up.

I closed my cell, placing it in my pocket. Father was always making up weird ways for Daisy and I to test ourselves, but not as eccentric as this.

I headed up the stairs to my room, thinking about going back to Sinnoh. Maybe defeating him would bring my ranking to the highest. I mean, I was the strongest trainer in the world.

--

A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? I'll try to post up the next chapter ASAP. Please R&R!


	2. A Cloaked Cult

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter two is up! Hope you enjoy it!

--

I stood at the Vermilion Port, waiting for my boat to board. I wore a new outfit, since my other one got torn from my battle against Arceus two years ago; A black, collared shirt and khaki pants. It was simple, but it would have to do. Everything I needed was in the fanny pack that hung around my waist, including my roster of pokemon: Charizard, Pidgeot, Alakazam, Rhydon, Gyarados, and Darkrai. I had left Mesprit back in Bill's PC.

Once I had boarded the ship, I walked to the deck and rested my arms on the railing; I stared back at Vermilion City as the ship sailed away, until Kanto was out of sight.

"Hey!" a young boy's voice sounded from behind.

Looking back, I saw a boy about the age of ten with platinum hair and big blue eyes. He wore a pale blue T-shirt and white shorts. I glanced down at his feet, seeing that his socks hung loosely and his tennis shoes were slightly paling. All of this seemed oddly familiar. Had I seen him somewhere?

"You're that guy who helped me from Team Galactic!" the boy pointed up at me with a large grin spreading across his face.

I remember now.

(Flashback)

_I head through a small wood along the way. Huh? Who are those people? They sorta look like Team Rocket. But instead of R's, they have G's on their uniforms. They start yelling at some kid forcing him to give them his pokemon._

_I walk over to them and call out to stop. They turn around, introducing themselves as Team Galactic, and say that I'm a witness and challenge me to a double battle. _

_--_

_I walk off, leaving a happy little kid and two beat up Galactic Grunts. Serves 'em right for messing with me._

(End of Flashback)

"Oh yeah," I said plainly.

The boy's grin widened,"I was hoping to have thanked you, but you left so quickly. You're my idol! Please let me join you. I want to learn more about pokemon training!"

I looked around, then back at him. He gave me a pleading look. Well, some company wouldn't hurt, would it? Besides, everyone else had other things to do. And taking on an apprentice could be fun.

"Uh...sure...um?" he never told me his name.

After a moment, he understood what I meant,"Oh, sorry. My name's Aldin!"

"Aldin, huh? I'm Green Oak."

Aldin's eyes widened,"GREEN OAK?!"

I winced, covering his mouth,"Keep it down! Do want to be assaulted by screaming fan girls?!"

As I uncovered his mouth, he said,"Sorry. It's just that...I've never net a champion in real life before. I never knew that the guy that saved me was Green Oak, himself!"

"Well now you have."

After a moment of silence, I asked,"What's your roster?"

Aldin jerked a bit and started rummaging through his orange backpack. He produced five pokeballs and tossed them into the air; Out came a Marshtomp, a Raticate, an Abra, a Rapidash, and a Roselia.

I studied them, saying,"How do you treat them?"

"With love and care," he admitted proudly.

"Good," I continued to observe each one of them,"A decent team. But you can do better. With plenty of training, they can all evolve into their final forms."

"I'll see what I can do!" he said with confidence.

I smirked as he began returning his pokemon, "Hey, wait a minute."

Aldin stopped at his last pokemon and looked up at me with an innocent expression, "Yes Green-sama?"

Oh great. The kid was using honorifics.

"How about a practice battle to help you train?" I suggested.

The boy's face lit up, "Really?! I-I mean, it would be an honor!"

(Trainer Battle)

Aldin left his Marshtomp out to fight. The least I could do was give him a fair advantage, so I sent out my Charizard.

"An obvious mistake, Green-sama!" Aldin pointed out, "Water has an advantage against fire!"

My smirk widened, "Not unless you've planned a strategy. Go Charizard! Dragon Claw!"

Charizard flew high up into the sky, covering our view of the sun and creating a large shadow that cast down on Marshtomp, causing it to slightly jerk back. It took this as an advantage, swiftly flying downward and hitting the opponent and knocking it out.

Aldin stared at me in amazement as he returned his pokemon, "Now I know why you're the champion."

Next, he sent out his Raticate. The rat pokemon revealed its sharp teeth as it hissed venomously.

"Now, Raticate! Attack Charizard with Hyper Fang!" Aldin cried out.

As Raticate neared my Charizard, I ordered a Fire Blast. The attack shot Raticate back, making it hit the railing. Just as Raticate began to stand up, Charizard cornered it at the railing. The rat pokemon stared up at my pokemon in fear. I was about to order another Fire Blast but I was interrupted by the ship's intercom.

"We have arrived in Canalave City."

I returned my pokemon, "We'll battle another time. Let's get to a pokemon center."

Aldin did the same in returning his Raticate and followed me off of the ship. We headed into the pokemon center and gave our pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Once they were completely healed, we left and started walking down the dirt trail. Then, it hit me. Since I had been all around Sinnoh, couldn't I fly to Sunnyshore City and surf on my Gyarados over to the pokemon league? Of course! Green, you're such a genius!

I threw out my Charizard's pokeball, causing confusion to stir within Aldin.

"Hey, Green-sama. What are you doing sending out your Charizard? Are we having another battle?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"We're gonna fly to Sunnyshore so we don't have to walk all of the way, which would take about a month _without_ stopping to battle," I explained.

"Oh!" Enthusiasm evoked within his voice, "I get ride on one of Green-sama's pokemon!"

"Yeah, now hop on," I ordered as I jumped up onto Charizard's back.

Once we were both securely on Charizard, I called out to him, "Charizard! To Sunnyshore City!"

Charizard flew up into the sky and I knew that he would remember the way even though it had been two years since we were here.

--

(Sunnyshore City)

"Woah! That was awesome!" Aldin screamed as we continued our way through the city to the ocean side.

"That's the twelfth time you've said that," I noted angrily.

"Sorry, but it was," he apologized.

When we made it to the beach, I sent out my Gyarados. Aldin got on after me and we surfed past the many small islands and battling swimmers until we reached the pokemon league island.

"Alright. Now to defeat the pokemon league and get my first key," I murmur.

"What key?" Aldin tilted his head up at me.

Shit. I haven't told him yet.

"Uh, I'll tell you later...huh?" I looked up from him, noticing a flash of brown hair.

Leaf? No.

This girl had shorter hair than Leaf. Her regular clothes was covered by a white robe with a strange twisting charcoal-black design at the bottom, sleeves, and hood. But that wasn't all; she was being chased by two others with a similar attire, only their robes were black with white designs. I couldn't tell if they were males or females since they wore their hoods up, unlike the girl.

"Come on, Aldin. Let's go after them," I tugged at his sleeve, getting his attention.

"Wah!" he squealed as I dragged him along into the small wood.

--

Where the heck did they go? They couldn't have disappeared so easily. I mean, this wood isn't that big.

Aldin was panting next to me as I continued to search for the mysterious cloaked figures, "Green...pant...sama...pant...I'm...pant...getting...pant...tired...pant..."

"Just a minute," I shushed him until I heard the brushing of leaves nearby.

I looked up, seeing the girl from before jumping down in front of us.

She looked up at us, quite surprised, "You...I mean, um, hello. Have you seen to guys in black robes around here recently?"

"No." I answered.

"Good." She muttered, but because of my excellent hearing, I could understand her mumbling.

"I'm Isha, by the way," she announced, holding her hand out to me in a gesture.

"Green. Nice to meet you," I reciprocated, taking her hand in mine and shaking it.

She did the same with Aldin.

"Nice to meet you, Isha-san."

"You're taking on the pokemon league, am I right, Green?" she inquired.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, why else would you be here?"

"Good point."

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked, "I'd like to see two champions face off against each other."

"How did you know I was a champion?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Pft. Well duh! What champion _isn't_ famous?"

Another good point.

"Fine, but let's hurry. I wanna beat them quickly."

"Sure," Isha agreed.

"Yeah, Green-sama," Aldin followed.

--

(Normal POV)

A young man watched the three of them as they headed out of the wood; he wore a black robe with white designs, similar to Isha's.

"So he's Oak-dono's son, eh?" he smirked, adjusting his rectangle framed glasses, "This will be fun."

Moments later, the mysterious young man jumped among the trees as he stalked them out of the wood.

--

A/N: I assure you that the next chapter will be more interesting than this. Woah! Two new OCs in one whole chapter! And by the way, Isha means "protector" and Aldin means "old friend". I try to write the next chapter a bit quicker this time. Please R&R! I already have three reviews, three favorites, and three alerts for this story! Thank you all!


End file.
